Fury's Angels
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: He was all for assembling teams. Stealth missions were falling short with his own people, so he decided to take it upon himself to grasp upon three people he knew could get the job done and do it well. Of course, that didn't mean they'd win every time. That'd be far too easy. Nick deemed them Fury's Angels, combining their strengths and weaknesses in order to fight for greatness.


**Natasha Romanoff's Point of View**

* * *

The atmosphere wasn't full of tension like she had expected. For whatever reason, it just felt right to be sitting between the two of them, light hearted laughter following every few sentences as one of them recounted a fond memory they wanted to share. Natasha should've been checking her watch to notice Nick was late for a meeting _he _asked for, but she was far too distracted by Wanda's story she was currently describing to the both of them. She was dressed in a maroon sweater that looked almost like it itched over black leggings. Natasha could almost say she looked...comfortable, which was odd for someone like Wanda who always seemed to be ON. As for Okoye, being someone from Wakanda and the general, she wore something a tad more eccentric.

Now that Natasha turned to her, she could see she was wearing a black faded jacket with black faux fur lining the collar, almost as if it were complimenting the 'Black Panther' itself. Natasha, having been called when she was on duty, was in latex and leather. They looked completely different from each other, yet they spoke so comfortably. Natasha wasn't a stranger to uncommon friendships. She somehow managed to become best friends with Captain America and Iron Man themselves, but it was a rare factor that it felt like this.

In a way it was endearing. Wanda and Okoye weren't bad company at all. They were probably her polar opposites, but that didn't put her off of their good qualities. They've seen each other a few times now, usually on missions. Never had they received the chance to just sit and talk for hours like most women their age did while sipping at fruity drinks in a crowded bar. Natasha wanted to take advantage.

"...but maybe that's why he's so damn stubborn," Wanda finished with a light giggle. Natasha and Okoye echoed it, stifling almost instantly as the glass paneled door suddenly swung open, interrupting their conversation as their heads simultaneously flew to the intruder. He was easily recognizable by just his one eye and constant style of black faded clothing that almost made him look like one of those villains you'd see on cartoons on Saturdays. The irony...

"Welcome, ladies," he greeted nonchalantly, taking the only chair left that was directly across from the three.

"I think we should be welcoming you, Fury," Natasha teased, "What's with the tardiness?"

"Don't chastise me, Romanoff, I just had to grab a few files before I got here. Glad to see you three made yourselves comfortable," he grinned.

"Why the sudden invitation, Mr. Fury?" Wanda asked simply, "Especially on such short notice..."

Nick raised a hand, rendering her silent. The comfortable likeness that had been the atmosphere before all of a sudden got blown away. He tended to have that effect. He pulled the files closer to him, Natasha mentally noting that there were three in his hands. She tried her hardest to piece together the lack of information she had to guess the reason why they were brought here, but she was coming up empty. She had been called her plenty of times before, usually to be issued a mission or to be sent with one of the guys because Nick was afraid they'd screw something up. _Again._

Now that she truly thought about it, this was probably the weirdest combination he had come up with. Not that she had anything against Okoye or Wanda personally. It was quite the opposite, but the three of them traveled in three different directions. Okoye was a general in Wakanda, meant to protect her king and fight for her people. She was aware that her skills kept herself in check long enough to fight an entire battle and take down her own husband(ex-husband by now, apparently), when he turned his back on the true king. Natasha has yet to properly spar with her, but she was sure it was be an interesting match. Okoye may be the only person other than Steve who could keep up with her.

As for Wanda, she had taken her under her wing since her original debut as nothing more than a henchmen with a vengeful plan. Natasha and her were close, but lately their duties separated them and soon they hardly saw each other at all. She was thankful for the mere minutes she had now just to speak with her. Wanda made good company.

When Natasha received the call that morning while she was out in California scouting an agent who apparently was dabbling with unorthodox partners that could cause serious problems in the future, she had originally feared something happened to Tony or Steve. Lately that was always her fear. The two of them were quite possibly the biggest babies she had ever come across, but the idiots managed to worm their way into her heart and now she was paranoid someone would finally end the invincible Iron Man and legendary Captain America. When it was just Maria Hill on the other line telling her she was needed back at headquarters for a brief meeting, she had never felt more relieved.

Seeing Okoye and Wanda sitting in two of the spindly chairs in the meeting room surprised her, but it melted away when the two engaged her quickly in a conversation with Wanda eagerly leading most of it while Okoye politely listened; she wasn't much of a talker, but Natasha and Wanda were fine with that.

But now that momentary contentedness was dismounted by the sudden worry of Nick Fury's next words that seemed as serious as he was arrogant.

"I brought you three here today for one purpose only," he said, placing the files down. Natasha glanced down quickly, surprised to see their names on the top of each. "After...another failed mission on our part thanks to the incompetence of some of my...employees, Hill and I have come to the conclusion we just need someone who's fit for the job. Only problem is, all the files I've read don't fit the part. I would've given up had it not been for Hill's insistent babbling on using our other sources. So she tossed these three files in front of me."

"You want one of us to accomplish your missions?" Okoye asked steadily. "I wasn't aware S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't capable."

"It's a specific type set of missions. Of course, I'm not downplayin' their strong suits, but I figured this needed a more complex solution rather than spending money we don't have. So, yes...and no. I took Hill's idea and made it better. Don't tell her I said that, though, it's not on the record. But, much like the Avengers, I decided to come up with a new initiative that has to do with more undercover projects and quieter fights we'd like to keep on the down low."

"Wait...all three of us?" Wanda squeaked.

Nick smiled. "Congratulations, ladies...you've passed onto the Fury's Angels initiative, a name I've borrowed. Your names were handpicked by Hill for obvious reasons. Okoye...general in Wakanda, am I right? King T'Challa is well enough protected under your watch. I've seen you fight, and I've also seen ya kill. More than enough evidence to keep me well satisfied that you were just enough."

Okoye cleared her throat, glancing toward Wanda and Natasha uneasily before she eyed Nick again, "My place is in Wakanda. I cannot leave for a company I am not even a part of. My duty is to my king and Wakanda itself. Besides, I'm quite sure Romanoff and Maximoff can handle that sort of business themselves. My presence would be unnecessary."

"Quite the contrary, general, and I already got the approval from the black cat," Nick rolled his eyes. "After a bout of arguing, I offered him a deal. He wants the world safer, and he understands your capabilities. And if you're still weary, I made arrangements so you'll work five for me and two for him. Plain and simple," Nick clapped his hands together and quickly moved on before she could protest once more.

"Maximoff, the witch, the sorceress, whatever else you wanna be called. I was a bit iffy on letting you in for obvious reasons, but Hill insisted you were a key person we needed. You're likeable, and...powerful. S'long as you place emphasis on 'quieter fights' so we won't have to come and clean that shit up like we always do. Just follow their leads," he gestured to Okoye and Natasha. Wanda looked absolutely affronted, but he moved on. _Again._

"And...Romanoff. My obvious choice. Leading this pack is your new duty. You won't be taking on missions alone anymore. When you leave, you're tailed by two who will both have your back just as much as you have theirs. Fury's Angels...are you three. Now...do I even have to ask for your signatures to sign off on it?" he looked around, pen in hand, but the three girls appeared the complete opposite of what he was trying to go for.

"I cannot leave my country," Okoye said, "I have my place. This initiative should be covered by those who actually need it."

"I'm just as capable as anyone to do these missions...but I can't just up and abandon what I am doing now for something I haven't even had proper training for," Wanda continued.

"And I want to know why you figured three...Avengers...were the ones for this little initiative," Natasha snorted. "We have our jobs. Why not choose three people from S.H.I.E.L.D. who actually want the job? Fury, you know I respect you and Hill...but you can't just spring this on us without a shred of a possibility that we can even think of refusing. It isn't fair. No, we need to go back on this. The initiative can't be passed."

Instead of arguing like the three expected him to, he smiled.

"I thought you'd say that," he sang, taking the three files and sliding them towards them expertly. "Hope you didn't think these were just profiles for show. Open 'em up...then come call me. I need to speak with a few...candidates, apparently." With that, he got to his feet and walked right out, leaving the three women absolutely flabbergasted. This had to be the oddest meeting any of them ever attended, and that included Natasha herself.

The files just laid out in front of them as they tried to process exactly what was going on.

"I fear your boss has finally lost it," Okoye shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I do, too," Natasha shook her head. "He can't honestly expect us to up and throw everything away for...for this. What is this?"

She picked up the file without opening it, glancing at her name which was written in sloppy handwriting by permanent marker.

"Well..." Wanda shifted uncomfortably in her seats. "It wouldn't hurt to...to look, right?"

"He obviously wants us, too. This entire thing is so childish, but he managed to curb my curiosity," Okoye picked up her own file, "I guess there isn't really much harm in opening them." Natasha watched as the two did so at the same time, eyes following the many words that littered the pages, eyebrows knitted together in interest. Natasha mumbled incoherently as he looked down at her own, still very weary.

But she opened it anyway.

She read it.

She read it again.

And she read it again.

Finally it was just the three of them staring at the exact same case Nick wanted them to observe. A mob boss, which already sounded the many alarms off in Natasha's head, was apparently infiltrating many boats coming to the docks in New York and buying weaponry off of them by using women as currency. The file went on to give profiles on women already traded, all either forcefully taken from their families or unknowingly led into a trap. It made Natasha's veins boil with anger. Okoye was right; Nick knew exactly what he was doing.

Speaking of her, she suddenly jumped to her feet and began marching toward the door, crumpling the paper in her hands.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked.

"To sign that initiative."

The door slammed angrily behind her, leaving them in silence again.

Then they got up to follow her.


End file.
